


I See All of You

by caprithebunny



Series: Sir Brash and Rebel Bright [1]
Category: Demonheart (Visual Novel), Neverwinter Nights
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Self Inspection, Solo, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 10:42:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16217375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caprithebunny/pseuds/caprithebunny
Summary: While Brash is away, Bright becomes curious of just what the mirror in her rented room can show. When he returns home, he's greeted with a pleasant surprise...





	I See All of You

Bright looked into the body length mirror set in her room in Bekka's Inn. It was quite lovely, with a silver setting and a near spotless reflecting area. She swayed a bit in front of it, side to side as though dancing, watching her shirt loosely meld itself to her breasts while showing some of her pale stomach as she moved. The ghosting of the fabric over her skin gave her gooseskin and reminded her of other soft touches... 

 

A shiver went down her spine and to her core at the thought of all she'd be able to see in front of such a mirror... Images of her kneeling over Brash's lap while he loudly and eagerly took her from behind filled her mind, then following them were ones of her all alone, seeing the most intimate parts of herself as she pleased herself. She rubbed her thighs together as these thoughts circled around in her mind. Biting her lip, she went over to the door and locked it. Brash had a key to it, so whenever he got back from helping Jarlan bring what gear he could pack back to the inn, he could just let himself in. 

 

After she locked the door, a bolt of mixed excitement went through her... some from what she planned to do, and some from the idea of being  _ caught _ . The idea of Brash walking in while she touched herself added fuel to how turned on she was, and her body was beginning to feel overly hot. She kicked off her shoes as she pulled her shirt over her head, throwing it somewhere near the bed. Next went her breast band and finally her breeches along with her underwear. She eagerly grabbed her bag and threw it onto the bed. She ran her hands through its contents, looking for a few items in particular. Grabbing her dagger, one of the many small vials of lubricating mixtures she'd bought some time ago, and a few pillows, she made her way back to the mirror. 

 

She settled the pillows around to where she would be comfortable, then turned back to the mirror. Caught off guard by just how much she could see, Bright posed in multiple different poses, growing more erotic as she went. Part of her wished she'd thought of this sooner; the look she imagined on Brash's face if he watched her do this was priceless. Her nipples were pebbled and almost painful to the touch; her abdominal and groin muscles eagerly contracted as her fingers lightly touched different parts of her body; but what caught her attention most was her own eyes. Her pupils were largely dilated, to the point her colored irises were nearly gone. An odd feeling went through her at the fact that she was looking at herself in such a way, but it only added to her interest. Why shouldn't she look at herself? Brash couldn't do all the looking for her, after all. 

 

Sitting down on a pillow and reclining back on the others, she propped her legs up rather high so she could easily see her sex. Bright gently ran her fingers over the dark pink skin of her inner lips, up towards what she knew by touch to be her clitoris, then down to her opening. She dipped one of her fingers in and was met with wet, fleshy skin. She brought the wetness to her clit, and began to slowly rub it while her other hand made its way up her stomach, barely touching her skin. This hand worked its way up to one of her breasts and began rolling her nipple between two of its fingers, moving to the same rhythm as the hand further south on her body. A soft sigh came from her lips as a wave of heat ran through her body.

 

As her speed picked up, she had to dip her hand back down to get more of her slick. She bit her lip as more soft moans came up her throat, and as her hips started to move against her hand. The coiled pleasure in her stomach was knotting itself further and more heat flooded into it as she felt her heartbeat under her fingers. Her mind raced to find things to heighten her pleasure, including her memories of Brash's growls and grunts mixing with her noises. Her eyes filled in a picture of Brash doing to this to her instead, later, when he was back. 

 

She grew louder, her body becoming far more eager for something to fill it. She had thought to use her dagger's hilt for it, but as her overactive mind formulated the thought to reach for it, she heard a key turn in the lock.  Her head swiveled to look just as the door opened and in walked Brash, clearly having just came back from a bath. He froze when he saw her. She almost stopped but then an overwhelming urge to keep going, to  _ watch _ him watch her kept her going. Her body arched upward as her hand moved faster, her eyes locked with his as her mouth failed to keep her noises in. He silently closed the door, then slowly began to take his clothes off as he watched her, his burning gaze eagerly taking in what he could see. 

 

As he finally got down to his last shoe, her body spasmed from her orgasm, her toes and legs curling as an unintelligible stream of words came from between her lips. As she went through her body's squirming and then the fuzzy aftermath, Brash had stripped down and was now kneeling next to her right side. His hand ran through her hair as she laid with her eyes closed. 

 

“I don't know whether or not I'm glad I stopped for a bath, especially considering I missed watching you play with yourself.” Her eyes fluttered open, pupils still almost supernaturally large. An airy grin stretched over her lips as she reached her right hand up to touch his face. His tongue leisurely swiped over her thumb. “I'd at least like an invitation next time.” Her grin turned more mischievous at his words. Bright let her hand slide from his face, down his chest, taking her precious time to get to his groin. He grunted as her fingers wrapped around his cock, then growled as her thumb found his head and began to rub a slow circle around it.

 

“Do you want to play with me?” Bright brought her leg over one of the pillows, pulling her body along with it. Her face was right up in Brash's now; while he was still processing what she said, her other hand deftly snuck its way to his cock and began giving it long, firm strokes. When he reached to pull her away from the mirror, she pulled back, gently leading him with her. “Uh-uh. Here. I want to watch you touch me. I want to watch you watch  _ yourself _ touch me.” He clenched his jaw as her lips and tongue teased his neck. When her hand that was teasing his head moved to carefully touch his sac, he pulled her hands away.

 

“I can't fucking think when you do that.” He looked at what all was laying around in her pillow pile and started moving it around. When he found her sheathed dagger, he held it up. “What the hell were you going to do with this?” 

 

“Well, I was going to use it's hilt inside of me, but I realized it wasn't big enough for how I like things.” She smirked and raised one of her brows before looking down at his crotch. “Alas, you've utterly ruined what I can find pleasing.” He let out an almost evil laugh as he finally finished moving the pillows to where he wanted them. 

 

“If anything, I upped your standards to something I only fit. Now, how were you thinking of doing this?” She crawled up his body and nipped his lips, earning a soft growl from him. “I wish I'd have thought of bringing you somewhere with a big mirror before.” 

 

“You're enjoying this?” She asked as she showed him how to adjust himself, and lead one of his hands to between her legs. He slowly rubbed her as she continued to talk. “I thought you rather liked being in the lead.” 

 

“Kitten, just because I like to lead doesn't mean I'm not going to enjoy you playing with yourself knowing I'm watching. Or that I don't want you to get rough with me.” He grinned when her soft mewls started back up and her hips began to move against his hand of their own volition. “I mean, you ever want me on my back or to throw me down and fuck me I'm all for it.” She pulled his hand away temporarily and switched how she was sitting; now she was on her knees (with pillows underneath) and her back pressed flatly against his back. That familiar wave of heat went straight to her core as she looked at their reflection in the mirror. He was so much larger than her. She watched his eyes observe her breasts as she buried her hand into the back of his hair.

 

Her other hand drifted down till it was at the apex of her body; she began to rub herself again as his hand felt for that little vial. She heard the wet noise of him applying it to himself, then felt the oddly cool sensation of his lubricated fingers entering her. After he applied it, he wiped his hand off on his forgotten shirt and guided himself inside of her, hissing through his clenched teeth as her sex's hot, slick walls squeezed him eagerly. When his hips began to move, she guided one of his arms up to her breasts. Her eyes met his in the mirror. A shudder ran down her spine at the scorching heat in his gaze, and her body began to squirm between it and his thrusting of its own accord. His other arm wrapped around her as she nearly arched away from him and held her tightly to him. “Brash, ungh, please! Gods, please, do that one thing.” 

 

He laughed darkly and pulled his hips down and back some then went in at an angle. Her squirms became constant, and she was reduced to garbled words and sobbing moans. His own orgasm was building in the base of his spine and his crotch, and he was losing control of his rhythm. A blinding light was starting behind his eyelids and before he knew it, her inner walls were squeezing him as she babbled, and he tried to fuck her through it but he himself was ready to release. He nearly crushed her to him as he roared into her neck, an intangible heat and electricity running through him. He heard his heartbeat in his ears above everything else as his vision became less blurred. 

 

Bright let out a raspy laugh she felt Brash's near concrete like stature relax. He guided them down into a sitting position with her in his lap. He was still inside her, albeit beginning to soften and slide out. Their chests heaved and she could feel his heartbeat against her back. Looking back into the mirror, she gently tucked a lock of hair behind his ear. “You know, when we have a house of our own, I'm thinking we get one of these mirrors.” He laughed hoarsely into her shoulder, then wetly kissed it. 

 

“Yeah? I'm thinking we also get one about the bed.” 

 

“Ooh, yeah! And a handle bar that folds out from the headboard or from above the bed too. That way, I can just bounce on you.” 

 

“Bounce? I'd like to hear more about this bouncing...” 


End file.
